To reflect
by Katfreak
Summary: A hero reflects on his past life's bravery and his enemy turned best friend...Set in an AU. Fluffy! Rallen and Jado


**To Reflect**

**Katfreak: Yo guys! Just a quick story that has been buzzing in my head for the last few days. Just a quick note, other then i don't own Spectrobes or its characters, this story is set in an AU story! The events of the previous games has happened but another adventure happened (one i'm not gonna write), which caused the Krawl and Spectrobes to be sealed away and every one reborn into the world. Things can change and so do people. Thanx guys :)**

* * *

When he thought back, today should have been a normal day for Rallen.

Go to school, flunk a test and then go home and play video games with his best friend.

But today that got thrown out the window.

Not only had he just saved the world from a psychotic dude named Krux, who was trying to resurrect the Krawl after they had been sealed away hundreds of years ago by his past self, but he had nearly killed his best friend, who had been a Krawl enemy in the said past life!

Not exactly the best day ever.

"Hey, Rallen are you ok?"

Rallen looked up from the balcony ledge he had planted his face onto, to look over at to his best friend. "Jado..."

The said male folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow at him. Jado looked very tired and had changed his shirt, due to the old one being ripped being ripped off when his Krawl side had tried to reawaken.

"Today's been wild..." laughed Rallen weakly, ruffling his hair.

Jado laughed, "Pretty much."

The former Krawl crossed next to him before teasingly poking him and sticking his tongue out at Rallen. Rallen laugh before pushing him off, before looking up at Jado.

Bandages were very noticeable at his neck, indicating the other injuries across his chest from nearly being killed by Krux when he wouldn't obey.

Jado followed his eyes, before softly speaking, "It wasn't your fault, you know."

"But i could have killed you!" protested Rallen, looking at him incredulously, "I knew i had to destroy Krux to stop the Krawl from reappearing but i nearly couldn't 'cause-!"

"...'Cause I was part Krawl?" finished Jado, "I wasn't gonna let that or that old jerk kill me. You did the right thing."

"We only found that out afterwards," objected Rallen, "I honestly thought i was gonna kill you, by destroying Krux..."

"Well, you didn't" pointed out Jado, sounding slightly cross, "And I'm still here now; so stop being such a drama queen about it, man!"

"Well, excuse me for being worried!" huffed Rallen, looking away angrily and back out to the sunset.

Jado sighed, and all was quiet for awhile.

"...You wanna know something?" asked Rallen suddenly, in a strange tone.

"What?"

"I think it's so weird that we used to be enemies in a previous life, but we're friends now," laughed Rallen.

Jado snorted in amusement and then nodded, "Yeah, it is weird. But we aren't the same people as we were before, are we?"

"No, I guess not," said Rallen.

"I'm not the butt-kissing suck up i was before..." continued the black haired male, "...and you defiantly ain't the overly cocky and non-thinking wise cracker that you were before!"

"Hey!" objected Rallen, who glared as he leaned over to thump Jado in the arm, "I wasn't that bad, you jerk!"

"Yeah, right!"

Rallen growled, trying to ruffle the taller guy in frustration, egged on by Jado's teasing expression and laughter.

Eventually, the small scuffle died down as both boys watched the last of the sunset disappear from the sky in a hazy red mist before the tell tale dusk of night began to creep in.

Jado rolled his shoulders, "Hey Rallen..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming back for me, even those guys warned you not to."

Rallen turned lightly, "I wasn't gonna let Jeena and the others tell me what to do and leave you to die; you're a good guy and my best friend, so i couldn't!"

"...Thanks, man..."

Rallen smiled, "Anytime. Now, I believe its time to do what we do best!"

"Play video games?"

"You got it! Let's do it IKE ZE!"

Rallen laughed as he bounded off into his house, with Jado laughing and following him in.

Maybe this day was bad, but now it seemed to be finally getting better...

* * *

**Katfreak: Sorry guys, this had to be done ^^; ...can i confess something? This was originally gonna be a Rallen/Jado story buuuuutttt...it went fluffy *bah* Anywho thanks guys, please review and please tone down any flames thank you. Bye!**


End file.
